Cammie's Happy Easter?
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: OKAY! Here is a one-shot o an Easter at Gallagher, with Blackthorne coming ;


**Here is my RANDOM Easter one-shot!!!!!!!!**

**Characters are OOC!**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Cammie's Happy Easter?**

Cammie POV

I was wondering around Gallagher, we were going to have an Easter egg hunt (which is stupid for spies, but it is fun). They would dress a teacher (Mr. Solomon, I am NEVER letting it down) in a bunny costume and have then bounce around all night, and most girls (like us Bex, Liz, Macey, and I) put camera's all around the school, and find out who the teacher is and well…….annoy them until they give us detention.

"Hey Cam! I wonder who it is this year….." Eva said as I passed her and put a shushing finger to my mouth and we laughed. Around Easter we all get nice and joy, Christmas well………….we just get………..greedy (or Goode, if you get me) but it is just a girl thing, I guess.

We were all going towards the dining room, for dinner.

"Alright girls, I know how excited you were about last year, and the Blackthorne boys will be joining us for the Easter weekend! It is going to be a weekend of spying and trickery, have a great diner and weekend." Headmistress Morgan (my mother) said, wait….WHAT! Blackthorne coming back, oh! At the word 'Blackthorne' all the boys came in, and I saw myself looking, at Zachary Goode. He smirked, and I smiled, I will be nice, for the rest of the day, tomorrow, welcome to hell. Then Grant, Jonas, Zach, and someone I didn't know walked towards us.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, happy to see me?" Zach said, and I looked at him, then my friends who were all in their own conversations, and I smirked.

"Hey, and _why _would _I _be happy to see _you_?" I said, and continued my smirking.

"Well one, I kissed you, and two I am here for the weekend so you have to endure me." He said, and I gave him a confused look, and said nothing.

"I am also going to do this," he said, and kissed me, wait……….kissed me, I felt myself kissing him back, and then he ended it, jerk.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit happy, but have you ever heard about our Easter's here?" I asked, and he shook his head, no?

"No, never, but apparently they are funny and very spy-like." He said, and I laughed.

"Well, if you have no clue, welcome to hell." I said, and walked out.

_~Next Morning/Breakfast~_

I was walking downstairs, and I saw the Easter bunny hop down the stairs, and I laughed.

"Have fun BUNNY!" I yelled and laughed my head off, while Zach came up behind me.

"You know who it is?" He asked, and I continued laughing, and had to wipe my eyes, because they started watering from laughing so hard, and Zach just looked one word: confused.

"Yea I know, all the girls do. Every year a teacher is forced to dress up as a bunny and go around the school the day before Easter and the day of Easter, and you will find out later, and when you know. Well you will laugh as hard as me." I said and then we entered the dining room, for breakfast and all our friends were waiting for us. I smiled and ran over with Zach, hopefully he doesn't find out SOLOMON is the bunny……………………….

"Hey Cam, hey Zach." Bex said as we walked up, and we already decided NOT telling them who the bunny was, and that we would use code bunny=Solomon= Eggert (hehe).

"Hey so any new on Eggert?" I asked, and they all laughed, they guys looked confused.

"NO! But Eggert is hiding the eggs today!! YAAY!" Liz yelled and everyone looked at her, whoops!

"Ooopsie Daisy! I am too loud sometimes, go back to whatever you were doing." She said, and sat lower and I laughed.

"Wow Lizzy, keep your mouth closed, anyways Eggert is never going to love me after Monday………" I said, and trailed off leaving a smirk in it's way.

"Yes! I can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!" Macey said, and then Bex chimed in, FINALLY!

"I bloody can't wait! It is going to be sooo bloody awesome!" She said, and everyone rolled their eyes, whenever Bex is really excited, or extremely mad, she says 'bloody' in every sentence.

"Okay, well we have class now. Bye boys!" We yelled behind us and ran/jogged to our next class.

_~Dinner Time (sorry if I write all the classes, it will take too long)~_

We were sitting in our normal places, ad Eggert came on the stage.

"Okay kids, we have all the eggs hidden, and everything is set, right after breakfast at 9 o'clock you are allowed to look, and the largest most hidden egg is worth, well……..I am not going to tell you! Happy Hunting." Eggert said and walked off. (Note: The voice was disguised, very very well).

"I can't wait! I am like the master at this!" I said, and stretched my arms to the back.

"Yea right Cam! You have come in first every single year!" Liz said, and I smiled at her.

"Well Zach has won every year at Blackthorne too!" Jonas said and all the girls scowled at him, and the boys smirked, and it vanished very quickly.

"Well boys, like I said, well I told to Zach but welcome to hell, and I mean it, you have NEVER seen spy girls on Easter, and you will be scared, and watch it fly right over your head." I said, and walked out, I wasn't hungry anymore.

_~Next Morning-Easter~_

We all finished and Eggert announced we were allowed to go looking, and I found 50 eggs (out of 500, pretty good), but there was that last one, where could it be……………….

I got it! I ran outside and looked at it, the tunnel. **(I don't know if Gallagher has a tunnel, but I am saying they do!) **It had to be there, it was nowhere else I looked, and no one else had found it.

I crawled in, I looked around it was pitch black, and I remembered I had a small pocket light in my pocket! I took it out and kept crawling, it was getting smaller and smaller, and then there was a door, a door, a freaking door! I have never looked in here, NEVER! I was always too busy looking for a passage that led here, and there was none.

I opened the door, and there were lasers and guns (the go off whenever someone passes) looks easy enough. I easily made it past, and looked around on the side (with the egg in my hands, it is about the size of 4 coke cans). There was an open passage to my left and I darted towards it, and it was a passage, that went back to Gallagher………….? I hoped, and I crawled, and it got bigger, then smaller, then bigger again, it was like a passage-rollercoaster. I finally excited the passage, and I was by the main staircase…………..WHAT?!

"Well Cameron seems you won, again, no surprise there." Mr. Solomon said, where was his bunny costume………?

"Hey, well of course I won, where is your………?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I got tired of wearing it, shhhhhhhh!" He said and I laughed.

"Well I better go take this to the bunny!" I said, and ran towards the dining room.

"Headmistress Morgan! I found it!" I said, as I ran through the dining hall, and everyone was looking at me, and I was grinning/smirking, I stole Zach's smirk……………whatever.

"Great Job, and the bunny is………….." She said, and I smirked.

"Out of the bag." I said which was code for _'Out of costume and hiding'._

She laughed I handed her all my eggs, I won! :) As usual.

I met with Zach in one of my passages.

"Hey Gallagher Girl" He said when he reached me, and I smiled up at him. (I was on the ground and he was standing up.)

"Hey Zachy" I said, and he frowned at me.

"I don't like being called 'Zachy' Gallagher Girl, and you don't want to know what happens to people who call me Zachy……." He trailed and I smirked, yes me and his smirk today!

"Well what would that be?" I asked, and he smirked and I gave him a flirtatious look.

I stood up to try and meet his gaze, and he looked at me intensely and said,

"I also treat people who steal my smirk." He said, I gave him a confusing look and he pinned me to the wall and kissed me. Then he broke it off.

"That all you got?" I asked and he kissed me more, and I kissed him back, it lasted awhile well until like 11:30 and then we went back to our rooms.

_~Next Morning-Blackthorne Leaves~_

After breakfast the boys were leaving, and I didn't want Zach to go, honestly.

"This good-bye?" I asked as I walked up to him and we were standing extremely close and he reached for my hands and held them, and then looked back into my eyes.

"No, I will see you soon, I promise." He said, and he gave me a peck on the lips, but I moved back in and gave him a 'better' kiss.

"You better keep that promise, I can't lose you too." I said, and he got into the limo, and looked back at me and in his eyes I clearly saw 'I love You'. And I gave him the same look, he smiled and climbed into the limo.

It was the best Easter ever, especially with a Goode involved.

**AN-**

**Was it ok??**

**It was very VERY OOC!!!!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


End file.
